Darkness Inside
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: Batman struggles with his inner darkness, and his raging desire to kill the monster that raped an 11 year old girl. Should he remove his soul from this very earth? Or should he not?
1. The Darkness Inside

x

The Darkness Inside

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Batman

On a chilly October night in Gotham, the Batman moved about on the roofs on his standard patrol. He had his car hidden in a secluded location as he patrolled this sector of Gotham. With Two-Face and the Joker in Arkham Asylum, Gotham was quiet. Still there were those criminals who still victimized people that Batman had to stop.

However it wasn't the criminals Batman was out there for, long ago he'd learned that vengeance only makes you like them, instead he focused on another group of people. The victims. He himself was a victim and he determined to prevent as many as he could from becoming a victim like himself and stopping the criminals who do victimize the innocence. That was his goal and that was his mission. But there are times, when things happens, that drives a man back into the darkness inside.

There was a time when Batman used to kill, he would go out and he would find the monsters and end their lives. In his early days, he had no mercy for these monsters. He remembered his spiral of darkness well, and how it nearly destroyed him. Now years later, he was the Batman still, but he was a different man, a better man. He fought crime, but he didn't go that extra level. He put people away, he didn't put them under the ground.

Batman moved from a low roof to another, and then another. With the elusive Catwoman in his sights, but his attention was diverted as he saw a pair of young looking white feet sticking out from behind a building around fifty feet to the left of his position, on the ground. Using his grappling hook he swung down to see what it was he had saw. In the distance he saw a brown Ford drive off, thinking nothing of it he continued towards the feet.

Rounding the building, his heart stopped at the sight that greeted his eyes. A naked eleven year old girl that was badly beaten and raped. Anger welled up inside him, his fists clenched. Only a real sick bastard would do this kind of thing. Dark thoughts buried in years past came to the surface. The man who did this…

Batman quickly observed that the young girl was still breathing. Batman completely dismissed any further efforts to catch the Catwoman. She can wait, this was more important, as Batman removed his cap. He carefully wrapped the young girl in the black cloth to shelter her from the cold air and cover her nakedness.

Cradling her closely he motioned towards the direction of his car. He did not notice off in the distance as Catwoman looked down on him. He couldn't see how broken up she was with the sight of the broken little girl. Once the Batman was gone, Catwoman disappeared as well, but she would not forget what she had seen.

The little girl moaned in pain as he finally reached the Batmobile and loaded her carefully into the passenger seat. He then got into the driver's seat and threw down the throttle speeding to the nearest hospital which was St. Mary's. Batman observed out of his right eye that the girl continued to moan painfully, but remaining unconscious.

He placed a call in his car to Commissioner Gordon. Gordon was always aware when the Batman called him, however was extremely rare to receive such a call from the Batman, he answered, "Batman, what's going on."

Batman's voice was laden with heartbreaking emotion, "I found a little girl. She…she…"

"She what?"

Batman fought to continue, "She was raped. I'm only a couple minutes from St. Mary's hospital. Go to 14th and grant at the foot of the abandoned McAllister building. Sorry, I couldn't leave her there Gordon, not even for evidence purposes. She's…so…small."

A tear rolled off of Batman's face and across his mask dripping to the seat. Gordon replied, "It's fine. Just get her to the hospital as quickly as you can. I'll be there shortly and I'll send some men to the crime scene."

Batman sighed sadly, "Ok Gordon. Out." He turned into the St. Mary's parking lot. He quickly opened the hatch and carefully picked up the girl who was still wrapped up in his cape. He quickly, yet steadily motioned towards the entrance of the hospital.

Heads quickly turned as people quickly realized they were in the presence of the Batman. A nurse approached Batman as she said, "Um…sir…"

Batman cut her off, "She's been raped and beaten, and she needs medical aid now."

The nurse signaled the other nurses as a gurney was quickly wheeled out. The nurse asked, "Um…What do you want done with the cape?"

"It will contain evidence of the crime. Preserve it; let the police look at it. I'll be here only for a few minutes until they arrive."

"Yes…Um…"

"It's fine, just get to helping her.

Batman laid the girl on the gurney as she remained wrapped in the cape. The nurses wheeled her to the emergency room. Batman waited for a few minutes when Commissioner Gordon entered through the door. Batman greeted him as he said, "My cape is with the girl. There are probably bodily fluids on it you can use for evidence."

Gordon asked, "What can you tell me about the where you found her? What were the conditions?"

"I was chasing Catwoman again when I saw the child's feet. I observed a brown Ford; I couldn't tell you more about it as it left to quickly. There was no clothes anywhere in sight and the signs suggested that she was not raped there, but rather dumped instead."

Gordon placed his hand on Batman's shoulder, "Alright. What are you going do?"

Batman's sorrow replaced with anger.

He dared not answer that question, because he knew what he was going to do and Gordon wouldn't approve of it. He was going to find the son of bitch and kill him.


	2. Trial of the Heart

x

Trial of the Heart

AN: Sorry for the delay, Midterms at college.

Batman arrived at Wayne Manor, head hanging low. Normally one that kept his emotions to himself he couldn't fight the feelings this time. It shouldn't affect him, as he told himself. He's seen this type of stuff before. It's all part of the life. But some things just shouldn't happen, and yet… they did.

Once inside the Bat Cave, he removed this mask. His eyes were red from anger and sorrow. He dropped the mask on the chair and walked away from it as he began to shed his armor as well. He found a pair of bruises on his body, but that was to be expected, he almost never makes it through the night without one.

Then finally, he was only wearing a pair of black cotton tights that he would normally wear under his leather. He looked down, sighed once, and then just walked on to the elevator. He usually would put up his bat suit, but he didn't do it tonight. He just left it there, where he had taken it off. Perhaps he would use it later.

Once he got off the elevator he brushed past Alfred, ignoring him as he called out his name. He entered his room and lied down on his bed. He couldn't sleep, no matter how much he tried. Soon enough, the sun peaked through the window as it was rising over Gotham.

Finally, it hit him. 'Maybe Catwoman saw something.' With that he nodded off to sleep for a bit. A few hours later Alfred knocked on the door. There was no answer. Alfred opened the door, Bruce was gone.

8

That next evening

Batman soared through the night scoping out the town. A part of him wanted to forget what he'd saw; another part could never forget it. The only thing batman really knew is that he was going to get the man responsible and make him pay for his crimes. He waited, hoping that Catwoman would show.

He saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. He pursued but he also made sure that he himself remained in the shadow, not wanting his prey to be aware of his presence. Swiftly he moved as the feminine figure of Catwoman seemed to shimmer under the night lights. Finally Catwoman propped herself on a building, looking downward on a jewelry store.

Suddenly a pair of hands landed on her shoulders, "Christmas shopping?" Catwoman tried to move but Batman held on tight, "Relax, I've got a few questions for you." Catwoman stopped thrashing at the reassuring tone of Batman's voice.

Catwoman scoffed, "What is it Bat."

Batman paused, "Last night, when I was chasing you, did you notice anything strange, out of the corner of your eye?"

Catwoman shook her head, "Only a man in his Halloween costume trying to chase me down."

"This is serious." Chided the batman.

"I did not see anything."

Batman lowered his head in resignation, turning around preparing to leave when suddenly she asked, "Is she still alive?"

Batman stopped, stunned, "Yea… I just can't understand how a…" He realized that Catwoman was already gone. He didn't understand it. She didn't seem to care to give him any answers, but she still wanted to know. On a hunch took off in a rapid pace.

8

Catwoman dropped down from a building, landing beside a dumpster. There was no evidence of what unspeakable tragedy had occurred here. The police did a great job making sure no one would ever know that anything occurred at all. But she saw it, clear as day. The girl barely moving beside the dumpster, the man just a second before entering his car. She saw it too, and it made her ache in rage.

Then suddenly Batman dropped beside her, "I thought you might be here… Catwoman… Selena."

Catwoman kept her eyes on the pavement, "Yea, so I'm here. Just because of what I do, doesn't mean I don't have feelings, that I don't care when something like this happens."

Batman tried to place his hand on her shoulder, "I know you do… I just wish you'd tell me what you saw."

Catwoman pulled away before he could touch her, the scorn shown behind her mask, "For what, so he can sit behind a prison for ten years? He's better off dead. No no Batman, I'm not going to let you toss him in jail. I'm going to go kill him!"

Batman reached for her, but received a foot to the face as she shouted, "Stay out of my way!" She soared back up to the wall, snagging her whip along the way. She looked down once, "Its better my way! I know once you take a moment think about it, you will agree with me"

Batman watched her disappear, truth was, he did agree with her. The rapist was better off dead. He didn't want the monster going to prison either; he wanted the bastard to burn in hell instead. However, it left Batman wondering, should he stop Catwoman since she wants the same thing he does?


	3. Rage of the Bat

x

Rage of the Bat

Bruce Wayne returned to mansion, having again left his gear out on in the cave instead of putting them up. Bruce opened the door, coming face to face with Alfred. He saw the deep intense emotion on Mr. Wayne's face

Alfred saw the deep look of sadness on Bruce's face, "Mr. Wayne… What is it?"

Bruce replied, "It's… It's nothing."

Alfred wanted to speak, but Wayne left his side choosing to go to his bedroom and sleep. Alfred decided to let it be and went about his business. He was worried, it had been years since he seen Mr. Wayne this troubled.

Later, Alfred came to wake up Bruce, "Mr. Wayne, Mr. Fox needs to talk to you about missing yesterdays…." Bruce closed his eyes an fell back asleep. Alfred sighed as he quickly readjusted the bed covers.

8

Batman appeared seemingly out of nowhere, appeared at a nurses station. The woman was about to scream in surprise, but batman quickly put a finger to her mouth, quieting her. "I'm here to ask about the girl I brought in two nights ago."

The nurse paused, sadness filling her eyes. She'd seen this kind of stuff before, but it never made it easier. "Oh… her… Yea, she's doing ok. We found her parents yesterday; they showed up a couple hours ago. She was badly injured… poor thing."

Batman was able to stop a single tear. The nurse asked, "Would you like to see her?"

Batman turned around, "I've seen enough."

The nurse tried to argue but Batman was already gone. She realized the pain he must be in, even a man who spends his nights dressing as a giant bat, must have feelings.

8

Gordon cursed as he tossed a file to the floor.

"Long day?"

Gordon turned to see Batman behind him, "It's still day outside, you almost never do that…"

"This case means a lot to me. Do you have anything?"

Gordon rubbed his chin, "We're waiting on DNA. Bastard didn't use protection; at least it makes it easier for us."

"It's a little girl Gordon…"

"You don't think I don't know that?"

Batman stepped back. Gordon didn't deserve that rebuke, he was only trying to solve the case. "I know you do. It's just…"

"Tired of seeing this stuff…"

Batman sighed, "Yea…"

Gordon paused for a moment, but then finally said, "I've seen so many of these cases. Sometimes we get them… and sometimes we don't. We were lucky here, we found her alive."

"Yea… lucky."

Gordon could see from the way he was carrying himself that Batman was under a lot of stress, "Maybe you should stop a bit, and take it easy. I know you've got to have a civilian life, do that for awhile, this stuff can…"

Batman scoffed, "Yea, I go back to my normal self and do my normal things and let the bastard get away with his crime. No, I won't. I'm going to bring him to justice Gordon, if it's the last thing I ever do."

"I'm not saying stop looking, by all means, do everything you can to bring him in, but don't let it destroy you…"

"I'm not bringing him in…"

Gordon gasped, "What!"

Batman lowered his head, "You heard me…"

Gordon stated, "You have to, it's justice..."

Batman turned around, eyes reddened with rage and sadness, "What? Ten years in prison and lets go rape again? You think I'm going to give that bastard the chance that twelve fools will think he's somehow innocent? Or some shifty lawyer gets him free on a technicality."

Gordon shot back, "You can't go around killing whoever you please. It's not justice, its murder."

Batman stared out the window, down at the city streets. "Wouldn't the world be better without his type around?"

Gordon refused to back down, "Lets fill the streets with the blood of guilty, let's not stop with rapists, lets kill the child molesters too, and the murderers. Don't forget about robbers, and those asshole muggers, while we're at it, let us strangle the next man who gets speeding ticket."

Batman replied, "That's different."

"No it is not, its justice, the rule of law. We can't go around killing people just because of what they do, as much as want to. We just can't…"

"What if it was your daughter Jim? What if I brought in your daughter two nights ago…?"

Gordon paused, "I'd… I'd do the right thing."

Batman scoffed, "You and your rules, you live by them and you think they'll protect you? Those same rules allow men like this bastard to live free from jail and commit the same crime for which they were imprisoned for the last time. That's your rules…"

"They are not perfect, but they are necessary. We can't live like beasts murdering those who wrong us."

"It's not about us Gordon!"

Gordon backed up in fear as Batman approached him shouting, "It's about a little girl lying in a hospital bed because some sick bastard decided to victimize her, it's about a child who will grow up never forgetting what that God Damn mother fucker did to her!"

Gordon tried to remain calm as the weight of the Bat forced him against the wall, "Batman… please."

Batman was in his face gritting teeth as Gordon shuddered in fear of what Batman might do in his anger. Realizing this Batman pulled back, "I'm… I'm sorry Gordon, you're just doing what you believe is right."

Gordon replied, "I know how you feel, every time I get one of these people I would just like to rip their faces off for it. But I live by these rules, I can't bend them for my desire for vengeance… Living this way… this is what I have to do…"

Batman replied coldly, "And I'm going to do what I have to do…" Batman suddenly disappeared leaving Gordon alone in his thoughts.


	4. The Man

x

The Man

Batman returned to his cave, yet again, dropping his gear on the floor, and again choosing not to put them away. Bruce Wayne went to his elevator and again emerged through the door, again facing Alfred who said, "Mr. Wayne, I…"

Bruce replied, averting his butler's eyes, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Bruce brushed by Alfred, but this time Alfred followed, "No Mr. Wayne, we need to talk about it. You've spent three days as Batman, and not one minute as Bruce."

Bruce scoffed, "I'm very busy, and crime isn't going to solve itself you know."

"And your life isn't going to live itself. You can't just be Batman and no one else. You have to be Bruce also."

"Maybe I don't want to be some rich playboy living off my trust fund, dealing with other snobs while real people are out there getting hurt while no one does a damn thing about it!"

Alfred paused, "Please Mr. Wayne, talk to me about it… I've always thought I was a lot more than just your butler, I've always believe I could be there for you for a lot more than putting the plates away."

Bruce paused for a moment, bowing his head to the truth. "You're like a father to me…"

Alfred approached Bruce as he said choosing to drop the formalities of his position, "What is it Bruce…?"

Bruce paused collecting himself, then he directed his eyes to Alfred's aged face, "Why is it men do what they do? What possesses a man to victimize a child?"

Alfred paused, not expecting that answer, "Bruce, no one knows why some men do evil things. They just do, and all we can do is be there to stop them, and to help those that are the victims."

"A man raped a ten year old girl, and I found her body. I've spent every waking hour since then trying to find him."

Alfred nodded in understanding, "Of course, but you need to pull yourself away from that. At least for a little bit, you know how this bloodlust can consume you and how hard it is to beat it back once it does. Take a few hours and be Bruce Wayne, then after you've collected yourself, become Batman again. It'll help you."

Bruce sighed, hugging his butler, "Ok Alfred. Thank you"

"That's what I'm here for Mr. Wayne."

8

Bruce showed up to his company for the first time in days, but the people around him were not a concern for him, in fact he barely noticed them at all. They just weren't important; they had nothing to do with a certain little girl that had been so cruelly victimized. Still being away from the batman helped clear his head. Then it hit him, he was Bruce Wayne, he'd be so busy being Batman that he'd forgotten. There were things that Bruce Wayne could do to.

It was around 6 PM as the limo pulled up at St. Mary's hospital. Choosing no entourage and avoiding the eyes of people who might want to talk to him as he stared at the cold pavement below him. A flash of that night emblazoned in his mind, but he cast it aside, he needed to concentrate on the task at the moment.

Bruce suddenly looked up at the receptionist who glanced up from her copy of a Spiderman comic. Such fantastic fictional stories were Spiderman comics, nothing like real life.

Bruce asked, "Ma'am… I'm here to see a little girl who was brutally harmed. Her name is Amelia."

The receptionist placed the comic to the side, "May I ask why?"

"I'm a concerned friend and there is something I can do to help."

"May I have your name sir?"

"Bruce Wayne."

The Receptionist was stunned, "Uh… Mr. Wayne… I'm sorry about the 3rd degree, please follow me."

"You were doing your job, you've done nothing wrong."

Bruce Wayne followed the woman down a corridor and to an elevator, after telling him what floor to go on, she motioned back towards her desk.

As set the elevator for the fourth floor an old man scratched his nose beside him. A young woman cackled loudly into a phone. Neither of them really knew how precious life was, and how tragedy can take it over so quickly. Bruce envied them in a way, ignorance was truly bliss.

Bruce disembarked the elevator at the proper stop heading down another long corridor. His heart grew heavy as he got closer to where the girl lay. Then finally reaching a waiting room he asked, "I'm looking for the parents of Amelia Haddison."

One man raised his hand, "Yes?"

Bruce approached him, "May I have a word with you in private?"

"About what?"

"Nothing bad, I can assure you of that"

The man was reluctant but he nodded and followed Bruce outside. Once outside Bruce stared into his eyes once seeing what kind of man this was. After a moment, he determined that he was indeed a good man. Bruce stated, "I know you've been through a lot."

"I'll say…"

Bruce continued, "I've got a friend who's taken a personal interest in this, someone investigating the case. I know you don't have the means to pay for all of this."

"Mr. Wayne, all due respect, I don't ask for charity."

"It's not meant to be, I'm not looking for a tax write off. I'm here to make sure that with all the bad things that have been done to your daughter, she'll at least have every opportunity to recover. I'm going to take care the bills for her medical needs, including any psychological help she will need. In addition, I'll recommend the best in Gotham to ensure that not only she gets help, but the best I can get for her. Her life doesn't have to end here."

The man wanted to argue, his pride being what it was, but the father inside of him won out. This would make a difference in the life of his daughter. Finally he nodded as he fought tears, "Thank you… thank you."

Bruce said, "You're welcome, something else you should know… they're going to get that bastard, rest assured."

"I hope he resists, so the cops can kill him…"

Words echoed in Bruce's skull, they were so true. Men like that shouldn't live. Bruce nodded once and turned back and started walking away. Turning a corner once he suddenly stopped, feeling a familiar presence, "Selena…"

The woman emerged from a darkened corner, "Bruce, somehow I knew you'd come here."

Bruce nodded painfully as he said, "And I thought you might too."

"I can't get the image out of my mind Bruce. I know what he did, and I… someone's gotta make him pay?"

Bruce asked, "Can we really take it upon ourselves to exact vengeance on everyone that commits a crime."

Selena stepped forward placing her hand on his face, "You don't believe your own words do you? You want to turn him in, but you know he deserves nothing but death… the world is better without his type?"

Bruce took her hand placing it in his, holding it softly, "And then what? He's dead, do I kill the next man, and then the next? Where does it end?"

"And what if you don't? Does he get out and rape the next girl? And the next?"

Bruce stepped back, "There are no easy decisions are there? I want to know where he is. I know you know something."

Selena stepped backward, Bruce approached but she turned away. He warmly placed his hands on her shoulders as he asked, "What is it?"

Selena paused for a moment, but then finally said, "I know where he is."


	5. Justice Done?

x

Justice Done?

AN: This is the final chapter, though I am considering an epilogue. Thank you all for reading. You're feedback has meant a great deal to me. I can't promise future batman stories, but with your overwhelming response, I'll certainly be entertaining different ideas. I also encourage those of you who liked the Xena TV series, to check out my body of work on that genre, though I warn you, some of it is in bad need of editing.

Thanks again.

The Mighty Lu Bu

8

Batman shed his costume and became himself again, that is he shed the costume of the playboy Bruce Wayne and soared the night air as Batman. Beside him was Catwoman, and together they single mindedly heading for their target. The man who would dare victimize a little 10 year old girl. It was his time to pay, his turn to be the victim.

Victim; that was the wrong word. How can a rapist be a victim? Batman shook the questions from his mind, instead concentrating on bringing justice to the man who would dare…

8

A few hours ago at the Hospital

"Selena, what do you mean you know where he is?"

Selena stared into Bruce's eyes, "I found him last night, I was going to move on him tonight, but I wanted to see the little girl first before I left. You know, to bring things into perspective."

"And that is…"

Selena stated, "That no matter what, that little girl deserves…"

"Justice," Bruce finished.

8

Batman returned his thoughts to the moment at hand as they neared the place where the bastard lived. An old apartment complex near the river. There the scum stayed, sleeping in his warm comfortable bed. There it was that he would pay. Together they landed on the roof top.

Catwoman said, "Now Bat, that light, on the end, second from the ground. The pig is there."

Batman breathed in once. Taking vengeance would have given him pleasure years ago, but now that he knew and tasted vengeance and understood what it did to a man's soul. He did not smile, and yet knowing that the little girl who lay in the hospital would be freed from that burden of fear meant something to him.

Batman said, "Let's go…"

Batman and Catwoman swooped downward towards the apartment. Within a split second they smashed through the window catching a middle aged guy sitting at his computer. Batman threw him to the floor as Catwoman glanced at the laptop. She said, "Kiddy porn…"

Batman growled as he picked the man up by his shirt. The man shook before him in fear. A small a trickle of urine streaked down his leg. Batman stated, "So… you like little girls…"

The man turned white with fear, as he tried to protest but was flung across the room. Catwoman leapt around batman and punched the rapist in the face. He screamed for fear as Batman followed her. Catwoman stepped aside as she said, "You're the one who rescued the child, it's you're right."

Batman pulled the man to his feet, and then slammed him into the wall. The man tried to talk but Batman squeezed his larynx with both hands. Every dark thought came over batman once and for all. Memories of Joe Chill, the person who murdered his parents came into mind, and so many others from his early days when he would kill his targets.

The words of Gordon came to him, "We can't live like beasts murdering those who wrong us."

Batman breathed once in his face, releasing his grip he said, "I'm not a beast like you… you will not destroy me."

Catwoman protested, "Kill him Batman!"

Batman replied, "No! I won't go the path of vengeance again!"

Batman set the man to the floor as he started to smile, relieved that he should yet have his life. Then Batman stared down at him, a cold chill in his voice, "Don't smile creature… I'm not going to take your life. But I don't have to save it either."

The man shouted, "No please!"

Batman kicked him in the head shutting him up. He eyed Catwoman, "Vengeance is the wrong path… it is better to put this man in jail for the rest of his life. But… but… I will leave that decision to you. I won't tell you what to do, or what not to do, only that I'll be back here in one hour to collect him for the police, or for the morgue. You want to take a life, here it is."

Batman turned around and left through the window leaving Catwoman their standing in shock. Then she turned to the bleeding man...

8

One hour later Batman returned with the sirens of the police roaring in the distance. He entered through the broken window to search for the rapist. Gordon burst through the door. Together Batman and Gordon caught the image of a man handing from a ceiling fan with a leather rope around his neck. His body was cold with death.

Gordon said, "… bring him down."

Batman paused, "Wait…" Batman reached out and pulled something from his pocket. A note, he was careful to make sure Gordon didn't see it as he balled his fist, "It was nothing… I'm going to the hospital, do with this scum what you wish."

Gordon said, "I'm glad you didn't do it Batman…"

Batman didn't reply as he left through the open door. Once away from all the police he took the note and read it,

"Batman, I thought about what you were trying to say… I could have left him there so that you could take him away once and for all… But I thought of that son of a bitch living and breathing. Eating his government food… I couldn't do it. Not with that little girl knowing he's still alive. She will have no reason to fear him since he his dead. It's better this way…

"But as dark as you are, I can see why you get to be the hero, and I don't. I can't make those decisions Batman, I see a monster like that, I have to kill him. That is the difference between you and me. You can make those hard choices, not to kill a man, but to keep him alive. You are a better person than I.

"Or maybe you're not, my way will make sure there will not be another little girl laying on the side of street who was a victim of this man. My way will give comfort to the grieving family. I dare not say which way is right every time, and you may have made the right decision by not killing him. But this death, this time… it's justice. The world batman needs people like you, and people like me as well. Don't stop being you, and I won't stop being me.

The Cat"

Batman put the letter away. Was this what Batman wanted? Had Justice been done? Should he have left her with the rapist? Did he make the right the right decision? Did he leave the man there in hopes that he would teach Catwoman something about justice and doing the right thing? Or did he leave him with her, so that she would kill him, since he, the Batman, couldn't do it himself?

These were questions that Batman couldn't answer to himself. He wanted to, but he couldn't. This was just one more thing on his conscience. A long list of painful memories he will never forget. Batman didn't know what to say or do, it was done, and it was over. There was nothing left to do… well, there was still one thing.

8

St. Mary's

The little girl stared out of the window, staring into the blackness of the night. Then she saw something go by. She didn't know what to make of it. She turned her eyes and tried to go to sleep but suddenly a voice said, "Amelia…"

The little girl turned her head in surprise seeing the man before her, the batman.

Batman approached dropping to one knee, "Amelia… you're safe. The monster is gone and never will come back. I promise."

Amelia paused for a moment thinking about what it meant, then she said, "Thank you Batman?" She then extended her arms out to be hugged.

Batman reached forward and gently pulled her to his chest. Then finally after a few more seconds she pulled back. Then suddenly someone came through the door.

Seeing her mother Amelia said, "Look it's Batman."

Her mother replied, "Honey I don't see anyone…"

Amelia turned and saw Batman was gone, "Oh… it's alright, he's got other people to help…"

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Better… I'm better."


End file.
